Nightime Visitor
by Midnightwolf72
Summary: Freddy Krueger decides to pay you a visit. Freddy X Reader OC . There is a serious lack of these out there, so I thought I would bring one out! This is Unisex for all the gay guys out there ; Feel free to let me know how you like it in the comments. Also suggest any more shippings or couples I should do. Like maybe a Jason X Reader? Anyway, M for Swearing and Themes.
1. Nightime Visitor

Night time visitor

A Freddy Krueger X reader fanfiction, for all you fan girls (or boys, I don't judge) out there. This story takes place after the 2010 movie. Hope you guys enjoy!

P.S I am currently working on a sequel to my Slender Man fanfiction. I'm also thinking of writing a sequel to my Criminal Minds one-shot. Give me a holler if you want a specific couple or shipping you want me to do!

Midnightwolf72, out!

-X-

Night time visitor

You awake with a start.

You didn't know what had woken you up. There was nothing in the room surrounding you, except your fish tank and writing desk, that could cause you to gasp awake. The closet door in the corner was still closed, and so was your bedroom door. The house was quiet and calm.

You sit up in your bed. You can feel cold sweat running down your back and forehead, chilling you to your bones. Pulling the sheets away from your body and slowly removing yourself from the queen sized bed, you walked towards the on suite bathroom. With each step, you could hear squeaks coming from the floor boards. They sounded like little mice, running under your feet are you step down. You shivered at the thought of mice running around. You never liked them much.

As you make it to the bathroom, you couldn't help but notice how quiet the house was that night. Usually, your father would be snoring his brains out and your mother would be on the phone, talking to a client. You glance at your clock.

_2:00 am. Damn, thats early,_ you think to yourself. Then, very slowly so not to wake up any family members, you open the bathroom door and step in. After fumbling around for a little bit, you manage to find the light switch and flick it on.

The light hit your eyes like the sun, making you blind for half a second. Rubbing your eyes, you make your way towards where the sink was, taking care to avoid the shower curtain. Now that was an experience you did NOT want to relive.

Soon, your vision comes back, and you gaze all around yourself. On one side of the room was the shower and toilet, and on the other, a large vanity mirror and a porcelain sink surrounded by marble. Fake marble... your family wasn't too ecstatic about getting the real kind. You move towards the sink, your eyes focused on your reflection.

_Hmph, why don't I look this good in the morning?_ you noted in your head. Your hair was rumbled in a cute kinda way, making you look like a mischief maker. It matched your oversized AC-DC shirt that hung over your shoulder. Sighing deeply, you turn the faucet on. Cool water began to pour out of the tap, licking the sides of the bowl. You put your hands under the liquid and jump at the chilling sensation. The feeling ran throughout your entire body, ending at your head. You shake it, attempting to clear it, and lean your face down towards the sink to splash some water on it.

You couldn't help but moan as the water began to graze your face. It perked your right up and calmed you. Water always did. Maybe it was because you love it so much. Swimming during the summer and spring, and learning about it during the fall and winter. It was just so fascinating how one thing can do so much for another. Like provide a home or shelter; to water our food sources; to clean ourselves. It was an amazing thing that just, existed. It was the one thing that made you happy the most.

Despite your family calling you 'obsessional'.

You moan again as the water began to get colder. Water began to drip from your chin and nose, landing on the countertop and your shirt. Finally, after a few more moments of the freezing cold temperature, you lean back up and turn the faucet off. You look at your self again. _Funny,_You begin to think, _the mirror shows someon's exact reflection and everything you do. Could there be... another world behind the vision?_

You raise your hand slowly to the shiny surface, as if to reach out into the other side. As you do this, you couldn't help but remember what your friend had said about what happened last week. Apparently, a girl's mother disappeared. The girl saw a man who was burnt horribly reach out and drag her mother into the mirror and never saw her again. This was just after all the killings of Springwood had ended. Now the girl was in the sanitorium, still screaming her lungs out "FREDDY HAS MY MOTHER! AND NOW HE WILL COME FOR ME!".

What was her name again? You struggle to remember. Nancy, wasn't it? The same girl who lived just down the street from you? Ya, it was...! You go to school with her, even take the same art class! Maybe, the last class you had with her was her last school day? The last day you ever saw her again...

Suddenly, you pull your hand back and shuddered. It was a creepy thought, knowing that you were in the same room with someone who ended up crazy. Even creepier to know that you lived only 5 minutes away from them. Almost immediately, you turn your head towards your room, as if to check to make sure she wasn't there with a knife. Then you shake your head. _Idiot, there is no one there. She's locked up tight. The paper said so..._

You turn your head back to the mirror. Then, out of the corner of your eye, you notice something.

The shower curtain was closed. You never closed it. Even when the room would get to steamy and leak into the house. You always had this fear that someone was behind there, ready to pounce. Insane, you know, but still, better safe than sorry. Actually, when you think about it, you distinctly remember leaving the curtain open when you got out of the shower.

Without really thinking, you slowly turn around and begin to walk towards the shower. Your hand was outstretched, ready to grab the rubber material. With each step, the floor benieth you groaned. It felt like hours until you reached there. Your hand gripped the cloth, ready to fling it open. You take a deep breath, and quickly jerk the curtain back.

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you analyze the white surface. It was no different that when you left it hours ago. Maybe I really did close it! You smile at your own stupidity and turned to leave the bathroom. You take one last look at yourself in the mirror, and whisper "I gotta stop watching those horror movies."

Flicking the light back off, you leave the room. You don't bother with the bedroom light, considering that you know the place well. As you make your way back to the bed, you notice the clock again. It still read two am. You stop for a second, but disregarded it. It was probably broken. Good thing you didn't have classes today!

You finally reach your bed. Resisting the temptation to jump into it and snuggle down, you pull the sheets up. Wait, weren't they already up? Ok, now this was weird. Still slightly confused, you slip back into the warm covers and snuggle into the pillows. You take in their familiar scent of chocolate mint. It was the same scent as the body wash you use. It calms your mind and you slowly begin to drift back into sleep. Your eyes became heavier and heavier ;Your breathing became more rhythmic; it felt like your body was sinking into the fluffy mattress. You close your eyes and listen to the sounds of your tank, gurgling and moving. You listen to the cars on the street outside your window that faced the street. You listen to the soft breathing coming from the darkest corner of your room.

Your eyes jerked open. Wait, what was that last one? Soft breathing? You began to get nervous. There wasn't another single living thing in this room besides your fish. And fish don't breathe that loudly._ What was there? _you wonder. _Was someone hiding in the room with you, watching you sleep?_ You shivered at the thought. _No, it was my imagination. Theres nothing there._

You closed your eyes again, trying to block out the breathing. It got harder and harder though, as the breathing became louder and more noticeable. You began to shake more violently now. Then you did what you would always do when things got scary. You began to think of water.

You began to think of waves; Of swirling vortexes; Of fishes swimming peacefully through the currents. Anything that would calm you. The breathing didn't stop however. In fact, it chuckled. IT CHUCKLED. Now something was definitely in the room with you.

In a sudden burst of adrenaline, you turn around in your bed, your eyes still closed. _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING_?You think to yourself. _THIS THING IS IN MY ROOM AND MAY ATTACK ME! Oh god, Celestia have mercy on my soul._ You slowly began to lift your eyelids, trying to take in the... thing, that was in your presence.

It was hard to tell, but it looked like a man. About 6 feet tall with long arms and legs. On top of his head was the outline of a fedora hat, covering his face from view. His right hand appeared to have long fingers shaped like knive. Wait, they WERE knives. The light from the alarm clock glinted off the silver metal, reflecting back on your face. As far as you could see, the man was dress in a green and red sweater with torn pants. His skin was... unearthly. Even in the dark, you could see that it was viciously burned.

The figure chuckled again and lifted his face up. His blood red eyes looked right at you. For a moment, your heart stopped. His face. It was burned too, but it didn't make him look ugly. It made him look, evil. And extremely dark and mysterious. And almost, sexy. Your breathing began to shake as you crawled your way back up to a sitting position. The figure didn't move, but you could see his smile grow bigger and bigger. He then spoke, "Well, you look even hotter than I remember you last."

You lean on the bedpost, unable to speak. His voice was gravelly and deep. It sounded like some sort of actors voice. It seemed to enter your brain and stay there, roaming around and making sure you remember every exact word. You grip the bed sheets and began to sweat. What would you do? Call out for help maybe?

"That won't help much." the figure spoke again, as if reading your thoughts, "This is only a dream, and nobody can hear you."

You stare at the man. Conjuring up enough courage, you ask in a very quiet voice, "What are you doing here?"

You jump as the figure began to move slowly towards you. He laughed and said with a purr that chilled your bones, "Interesting question. Not who I am, or how I got here. Just, ' What are you doing here?'. Well I guess you can say, I'm visiting you. It has been so long since I saw you last. Boy, you sure did grow up nicely."

You moved back into your post more as he reached the foot of your bed. You kept an eye on his glove with knives on them, making sure they didn't move any closer to you. A cold sweat began to chase down your face. The man stopped where he was and looked at you, like you were a mildly interesting program on TV.

"Do you know my name? I know yours," He said. Then, with a tone of seduction, he whispered your name. Your eyes went wide with surprise. He... knew you? But that was impossible! Unless... you knew him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" you blurt out quickly. You immediately gasp and clamp your mouth shut with your hand. You gazed into the man's eyes, looking for anger. But instead, found lust. He chuckled once again and, in a fluid movement that was only possible in dreams, stood beside you quickly. You jump once more and try to press yourself back up into the wall, getting as far away from his as possible. He spoke once more. "Well, to answer one of your questions, the reason i'm here is to claim what is mine."

He leaned down, getting closer and closer to you. His hand with the knives found there way to your leg, while the other one balanced the large figure on the bed. You wanted to jerk your leg away, but somehow you know that won't help. All you could do was stare back up into the man's face.

"And to answer the other, well, I'm an old friend of yours. I knew you when you were young. God, you were adorable. The best of the litter. And even where you're more grown up, you still look devilishly good. I remember when you would walk up to me and give me a hug. You used to call me your best friend. Your Freddy."

Your mind suddenly began to remember the bathroom. What you were thinking about back then.

"You're the Freddy that must have attacked Nancy and her mom. Who killed all those people!"

The man nodded his head. "Yes, I am. My name is Freddy Krueger. I used to work at your preschool. At Nancy's too. But I doubt you remember that."

You began to search your mind, trying to remember this man, while at the same time trying to not notice his hand that was snaking up your thigh slowly. Suddenly, the memories began to flow.

"Freddy, you were the gardner. You used to play with us. Me, Nancy. We... we all went to school together. You were always so happy, and you used to take the other kids down to your room in the school and-"

You stopped cold. You remeber now. You remember what he did to the other children.

"You... took pictures of them. You attacked them... You, made them take off their clothes." Freddy grinned an evil grin. His hand was now on your hip. You shivered at the touch. He nodded once more and leaned in so he was close enough to feel your breathing.

"Yes, and I was killed for that. Your mother was the one who organized for me to be burned. Your father bought the gasoline. I don't know why though. I never touched you. You were too good, I had to save you for last. Nancy was the second best, however. I called her my favorite. Silly girl. You were always my favorite."

You looked into Krueger's eyes. They shown blood red, with a tinge of blue. His words bore into your skull, making a summer home there. Your parents... killed a man? You were his favorite? Many things raced through your mind as you looked into his face. Without wanting too, you note how tantalizingly sexy his face was in the dark. The shadows that fell upon his face made him look like he was hiding something. Something you wanted desperately to know. You always liked mysterious men. They filled a need of adventure and risks in your heart.

_Shit, pull yourself together! _you think _This may be life or death. Now,think about everything he had said. Maybe you can try something there. He said he came to claim me. Maybe if I figure out what that is, then I can work out a plan to escape."_

"What did you mean... claim what is yours?" you ask quietly. Freddy's eyes darkened. His grin grew wider. He moved closer. Even with you trying to back off, your lips ended up two inches apart. You turn your face too it was facing the opposite wall, trying to keep yours as far away as possible. The warmth of his mouth spread across your face. With every words he spoke, his breath landed on your cheek, moving down to your neck.

"See, I watched you grow up. Jump from relationship to relationship. And all I could do was sit back and watch. I don't like doing that. I want to you to be mine. And only mine. And thats what I came to do. To claim you as my own. Whether you like it or not."

Your face grew hot with nervousness. What.. what was he going to do with you? That helped with nothing. You close your eyes once more. Maybe this WAS all a dream. Maybe you could wake up. Or else you can turn it into a happy dream. You begin to think of water again. You could still feel the knives on Freddy's knives grace your side, slowly moving upwards again. Soon, they would be at your throat. You try not think about what would happen if they reached that far. _Think about waves, think about waves._

Freddy moved closer to you, his lips brushing lightly against your cheek. You could feel him sitting on top on the bed and moving his other hand that wasn't scratching your shirt and skin move towards your face. _Churning currents, crashing tsunamis_

His knifed hand had reached your shoulder. It gripped it tight, making you gasp out in pain. His other hand rested on the other side of your face. Freddy's lips were now pressing up against your cheeks. They felt surprisingly smooth, despite being burned. "Remember when you went to the bathroom and you moaned when the water touched your face? I wanna hear that again." _Fish, god damn it, think about fi-_

You never got to finish that thought, because Freddy had pulled your face towards him, and crashed his lips against yours.

The first thing you noticed was the taste. It was like a burnt piece of meat. But there was something else. Something you couldn't put your finger on, but you liked it. The second thing you noticed was that your brain had turned into mush. You couldn't think or react. This thing you didn't like. It was unnerving to think that you weren't in control of your own body. You couldn't even push the man away. But strangely, you felt yourself... not wanting to push him away. Infact, you wanted more. Oh god, what am I doing? I can't be thinking this...!

Freddy pushed in deeper. His regular hand moved from your cheek to your neck. His knife hand ran down your arms, making the cool metal brush against your skin. Krueger got onto the bed finally and pressed his body up against yours, while running his tongue across your teeth.

When you didn't allow his tongue in, Freddy took that as a challenge. He took one of his knives and sliced a small scratch on your arm. Not enough to start bleeding, but enough to make you gasp. In that moment, Freddy stuck his tongue into your mouth, and began to explore your moist cave.

That was too much for you. Despite your conscience screaming in your head "NO! BAD BAD BAD!", you brush your tongue against his. Freddy stopped for a moment. You took that as a chance to snake your arms (which had mysteriously gained control) to his neck and pull him in for an even more deeper kiss.

_The hell am I doing? _you ask yourself as you moan and both your tongues started wrestling _I shouldn't be doing this! He may end up killing me! This isn't right... ah, what the hell? I don't give a damn anymore._

Your hands slowly moved from his neck down to his chest. But in that moment, he pulled away from you. He pulled himself from on top of the bed and gazed down on you. Slowly, the realization of what you had done seeped into your mind. And it told you that you liked it. You gazed back up at the man. For a minute you both look at each other, not speaking.

Freddy broke the silence. He spoke with a tone of amusement and pleasure that made you shiver "Well, this was better than what I was expecting. I think its safe to say that you're officially mine. Here."

Freddy held out his hand. You held out yours, and he dropped an object into them. You brought it up to your face. It was an old photo, apparently one of a child and him hugging. You remember with a jolt that the child was you.

"Keep that in reminder that you are mine. And always will be. Have it with you everyday, so you can always remember."

You gaze back up at the man. You grip the photo tightly and whisper, "Freddy, I..."

"Shhh... you're tired." Freddy held up his finger to your lips. As he spoke, you could feel yourself begin to drift of once more. Your vision became fuzzy, and you could feel your eyes drooping. The last thing you heard before falling into a deep sleep was Freddy whispering into her ear,

"Make sure I don't catch you being naughty without me. I'll be back to finish the job later..."

-x-

"Dear, its time for you to wake up."

Your mother knocking on your door was what woke you up the next morning. You opened your eyes slowly, taking in the light that was pouring in from the hallway. You look over at the clock. It was almost ten. You sit up in your bed and answer groggily, "Be there in a sec mom."

You heard your mother sigh and walk down the hall, her shoes clicking against the hardwood floor. You pull yourself out of bed and turn to face the corner.

_Was what happened last night... just a dream? _You pondered. _Did I really make out with_ _Freddy Krueger?_

You turn around to face your bed. On Top, there was no indication that someone else had been there. The only thing was was on it really was...

You smile to yourself. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, you quickly change. You then start to head out the door, with the object in your hand. Before opening it however, you gaze down at your hand.

_I really do look young in this photo. _You think to yourself.

You quickly fold up the photograph and place in your pocket. You reach for the door handel and jerk it open. It made a rusted squeaking sound, but you didn't notice.

You were too busy planning what you would do next time Freddy came to visit.

-X-

I'm sure I just made several girls and boy squeal...

The reason I use "you" a lot is because I didn't want to say his or her. I wanted this to be unisex. Sorry about the quality too. Its late and I'm tired. I hope you like! Feel free to tell be how you feel exactly!

Love

Midnightwolf72 3


	2. Daytime Fantasies

Daytime Fantasies

Freddy X Reader

Chapter 2

Because all you freaks loved my first one ;)

This time, your in class. Its been two weeks since Freddy visited you and he hasn't kept to his promise. You're starting to get a little impatient, so you daydream. Rated M... for reasons. Again, this is unisex!

-x-

"Ok class, start on page 34 and finish on page 67. You have two hours to memorize the entire chapter. No cell phones and no devices. Enjoy your time."

The class let out a long moan, with you being the loudest.

_Damn it, why was I put in this class? Why not an easier one? _You think to yourself angerily as you begin to flip through the meaningless pages. _We haven't even learned this stuff yet! How am I supposed to understand this crap? _

You gaze all around the small classroom. Everyones head was deep into their book, eyes bobbing up and down reading the words. Well, everyone's but Quentins. His eyes were pointed downwards but you could tell they weren't reading the words. They were swimming with tears that fell thick onto the paper. You immediately put your head down and began to read the content, feeling a mixture of guilt and pity.

You knew why he was this way, everyone at school did. It was because Nancy, his long time crush, was in a mental institute screaming her head off about a burnt man killing her mother. People liked to talk about it in the halls and library, suggesting possibilities of who it was in the school. It was like a game to them. A sick game of "Who killed a person and ruined a young girls life." Only you knew the truth...

You try and register what's on the thick paper in front of you with no success. The words were far too small and complicated. As far as you could tell, it was a small excerpt about how modern times are different from what they were 40 years ago. You sigh in you head, and decide to give it up as a bad job. You didn't really need the grade anyway, the rate you were going.

You begin to let your mind wander as you stare blankly at the page. As usual, you begin to think about water. Lately, you have been thinking about building a house underwater. The sciences were tough though. There was the issue of pressure, of oxygen, and the possibility of drowning. Granted, drowning was the best way to die in your opinion, if you could choose.

Suddenly, you feel yourself begin to fall asleep. Jerking yourself awake, you scold yourself in your head. _No, I can't fall asleep during class. I have enough time to do that during the night. Granted,I haven't been having the best of dreams._

For the last two weeks, you have been going to bed hoping that you would see a certain somebody in your dreams. And every morning you woke up disappointed. Your mother would ask why you're in a bad mood.

"Oh nothing mom, it's just the morning." you would say to her. What else could you say to her? _Well mom, if you must know, every night I go to bed hoping that the man you killed would come into my dreams and ravish me like he promised. But sadly he hasn't kept to his word.. oh ya, and we made out once. _

Even in your head that sounded stupid

But it was the truth. Freddy hasn't appeared in any dreams yet and you're starting to get impatient. Sometimes, you begin to think that the first dream was nothing more than that. A DREAM. And that the photo he gave you (that was STILL hung up in your locker) was merely a coincidence. You dare not tell anyone what had happened to you and what you know. So the problem still bugged you. Was it real, or are you crazy?

Your eyes begin to get heavier and heavier with every thought. God, it was so tempting... just to sleep for only 5 minutes. Maybe to have a nice dream, of water or fish. Or of Freddy. Oh how you wish you could dream of Freddy.

To have him taste you with his tongue, to feel his knives cut against your skin as he pressed you down on your bed. You liked it rough, and he could do that. You bet he could do a whole lot of things. You didn't care that he was a murderer, or that he was a truly evil person. In fact, that made you want him even more. The thrill of a secret romance was thrilling to you and made you excited. Oh Freddy...

_Holy crap... calm down! You _stopped yourself as you notice the sweat beginning to bead down your face. _You can't get this way in class. Wait till your home..._

You turned back down to your notebook and tried to study. Without really wanting to though, you soon fall asleep in your chair.

...

When you opened your eyes, you knew something was wrong. It was dark and cold, and the sound of the classroom had disappeared. You gaze all around yourself. As far as you could tell, you were in your room. The moon was shining down into your window against a dark sky, filling the small space with a white glow.

_Wait, the moon? But... it was daytime. And wasn't I in a classroom? And why am I wearing nothing but a oversized t-shirt? _You mind began to question everything it could see, from your tank to even reality. Why were you here? How did you get here? And why can't you move? You struggle against the invisible bindings that was holding you down_. This has to be a dream, has to be... or else a nightmare!_

Your heart was pounding, and sweat was beading down your face. You mind was afraid of something you didn't know what. Time seemed to slow down with every struggle you make, amplifying your fear of the invisible threat. Oh god, what's happening?

"Keep struggling like that, and I may have to hurt you..."

You stop. Your eyes went as wide as the full moon. That voice... I know it.

"That's better. Sorry if I kept you waiting."

Your head turned towards the door. In the frame, a tall figure stood. His eyes shone through the dark atmosphere, chilling you too the bone. On his right hand, long knives replaced his fingers, the metal glinting off the light from the nighttime moon. You recognize the person, but your heart still races.

In the best seductive voice you can pull off, you whisper "You shouldn't keep a person waiting Freddy. They may become a little impatient with you."

A small chuckle escaped from the man's lips. he stepped forwards, exposing his face to you. Freddy Krueger was still the same from the last time you saw him. His face was still burnt and hidden under his hat, and he still wore the same clothes as last time. But somehow, it was like everything about him had changed. He was far more sexy than you remeber (if possible). HIs face seemed to be everything you ever wanted in a man, and his body was the perfect shape. Your eyes wandered all over his body hungrily, deciding which place was the most sensitive for your bites. Freddy walked over to your bed and sat down beside you.

"I like to keep people wanting more for a while. Make them more fun to play with. Especially with animals like you." he said, a smirk played across his lips. You lean back, observing Krueger.

"Well, this kitty has claws. And I don't play well with others who keep me waiting." you retaliate. Freddy's grin grew bigger. He raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Immediately, the bindings that nailed you down to the bed released. You sit up, resisting to throw yourself at Krueger. _Oh no, this basterds about to pay for what he has done..._

Freddy seemed to read your thoughts. He crawled on top of the bed, taking as much time as he wanted. "Don't pretend like you don't want me. Especially after all those daydreams you like to have."

Blush creeped into your face as he got closer and closer to it. So he saw everything you thought? Damn, this guy WAS evil. Putting on your best face, you reply "So you saw everything? Thats ok I guess. They're just daytime fantasies. Its not like you can match them."

You were playing a dangerous game. Freddy's knifed hand was slowly reaching for your waist and his other towards your face. If he wanted to, he could kill you at any moment. But somehow, you knew he wouldn't.

"You think so huh?" He said quietly. His face was only six inches from yours.

"I know so... unless you can prove me wrong." Four inches...

" So you're going to play this rough huh?" Two inches. You could feel his breath jumping from his mouth to your mouth. Your hand somehow found their way up to Freddy's neck, gripping it tightly.

"Like I said, I don't like to be kept waiting." your lips were brushing against each other. A slight shiver was sent through your body. Freddy's hands had found their destinations, giving your body a heated sensation. Warmth licked at your sides like flames. It was almost like fire.

"That's what I like." His lips then came crashing down on yours with both lust and a hint of urgency. You mouth engulfed his, taking in his sweet taste you had always longed for. It tasted good, it FELT good. To finally feel what you have been fantasising ever since you met him. Every movement he made seemed right, with no flaws. His hands grazed your sides roughly, making you moan with pleasure. Freddy smiled and pushed in deeper, pushing you against the bed. His tongue played with yours, fighting for dominance. You liked the feeling of being dominated, but Freddy wasn't going to do this easily. You made sure of that.

With strength you never knew thought you had, you ended up flipping him over and landing ontop with him. Oh, that surprised look in his eyes was lovely. Smiling, you lean down and begin to nibbled on his ear. You could hear Krueger groan and something poking you from below his waist. _Good, good_. You slowly move down from his ear to his neck, taking care to go as slow as you could. His skin felt rough against your mouth. Your hand wandered around his body while his remains on your waist. You brush by his 'Pitched tent', and you felt him shiver under you.

"You may be more evil than me." you hear him mutter. In response, you bit down lightly on his throat. Freddy took in a sharp breath, and decided he had enough. His shark knives began to dig into your skin, making you gasp in pain. He took the moment to flip you over again and attack your neck and collarbone. While leaving dark marks, he began to cut your shirt off, exposing your side and chest. Scratches appeared along your side cause you to groan in pain. But it was good pain. You dug your fingers into Freddy's back, making sure they make an impression. In an instant, Freddy's shirt had disappeared. The burnt skin under your fingers felt so pleasurable... and you wanted to feel more. More of him. More of...

BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Your eyes jerked open. You fling back in your desk, searching for the source of the sound. Everyone around you that wasn't staring was putting away their things. Quentin had already left apparently. You stare downwards, trying to remember everything that had happened.

_Ok, lets see... I was in class; Got a bad assignment, Fell asleep, Dreamt of Freddy, was getting pretty hot, bell rang, woke up. Damn it... not again!_

You sigh as you begin to pull your things together. This was the second time this happened, you being left hanging. You wanting more. As you stood up with your bag over your shoulder, who could feel a overwhelming sense of anger building up in your stomach. This was getting frustrating. You walk out of the room with large strides, making your way to the bathroom. As you reached it, you couldn't help notice that Quentin was standing outside. He was looking more angry than sad now. He kept staring at you, like you did something truly evil. Avoiding eye contact, you push your way into the empty restroom. You immediately turn towards the mirror, checking to make sure everything looked ok for you.

It didn't. Blue marks that weren't there before covered your neck and collarbone. Your hair was matted and fill with sweat. A certain smell clung to you, the smell of lust. You raise your shirt to expose long scratches and fingernail marks. It felt painful to touch them. You stand there for a moment, trying to analyze everything that was happening. You smile to yourself, remembering the dream. Picking up your bag, you hurry off to your next class.

As you ran off, you think to yourself on what Freddy said about you being more evil than he was...

"Oh, he hasn't seen me evil yet...

-x-

Hotness overload... reaching five thousand

I really liked writing this. I may just turn this into a deeper story! Tell me exactly how you feel and what you may want in the next chapter in the reviews below. And many thanks for the great reviews.

I swear to god, I am working on a Slenderman Sequel. Its getting better and better. Check out my first story if it seems interesting! PM me any suggestions you may want for a new story and I may give you a shoutout!

Love you all!

Midnightwolf72 out!


	3. The darkest night

The darkest night

3rd Chapter

Ok, so... I am REALLY loving this thing. And thank you for all the postive comments! In this chapter, Freddy will not be in it physically, but is the center of it. The reason this is called the darkest night is because your at the darkest moment of your life. Another 2 weeks have passed and you find yourself thinking differently... about everyone and everything. You also begin to notice a big change in behavior. So has Quentin...

M for language and themes

-x-

_I have got to stop getting cut..._

You gaze up and down your left arm, analyzing the deep red marks that were carved into your skin. They were painful to touch and stung almost every time you thought about them. They bled most of the time, refused to close up, were a nuisance to cover up during school, and more and more appear with every night. But you couldn't care less...

"Are you paying attention back there?" your heart leapt at the sound of your teacher. Quickly raising your head up, you saw that the lesson had stopped. The class professor was standing at the front of the room, her hands placed upon her hips and her eyes were trained in your direction. Everyone around you had had turned your way, their eyes boring into your own. Quickly rolling down your sleeve, you answer back with a quick "Yes miss."

"You better be... I would hate to send you to the principal's office once more." the teacher warned you. _Ya right, like you would hate to do that. _

"I'm sorry miss. It won't happen again." you reply, trying as hard as you could not to spit an insult in her direction. You wait until she returned to the lesson and everyone to stop staring before you look at your arm again.

_I have to be more sneaky than that. _You think slowly to yourself, rolling up your right arm sleeve this time. _Another trip to the office and I get suspended. Oh god, Freddy really did a number on me last night. _

Your right arm was no better. Cuts and scratches lined your skin like art, moving and curving. Each stroke getting deeper and deeper into the soft flesh. You try poking a particular painful one, and cringe at the sharp feeling. Ok, NOT a good idea. Sighing deeply, you pull down your pitch black sleeve and turn to your papers in front of you.

...

This month had been a crazy one for you. In only 4 short weeks, you achieved to: A) Meet a crazed killer bent on revenge, B) End up in a relationship with him, and C) change in everything you do, from thinking to actually doing. You were a completely different person.

You had become extremely cold and recluse, wearing only dark clothing. The joy had been wiped away from your eyes, and instead replaced with everlasting fire. You felt angry and evil everyday. Your thoughts turned from water (which you still deeply cared for) to dark skies and shadows. Your friends had abandoned you, and no one ever cared to try and make conversation.

And you could not be happier. Freddy Krueger was the best thing that could have happened to you, even with the cuts appearing on your arms and body. He created a new feeling within your heart that burned like ice, but somehow made you feel good about yourself. The power, the confidence... it drew out the person that you wanted to be. There was no hiding with him.

And when would "go down" on you, oh god! The rush of his burnt skin, the taste of his togue battling with yours! The waiting was worth it you decided. He wasn't afraid to play it rough and you liked it that way. The cuts, in your opinion, were merely happy reminders of what had happened, and what was to come later that night.

...

A sickening sense of being watched suddenly washed over you as you returned to focus. Turning around in your seat, you look around at everyone. People were either deep into their studies, or fiddling with their devices. A few were asleep. The only person who actually was paying attention to you was Quentin, his eyes flaring with anger.

You immediately feel a familiar sense of guilt plague over as you turn away. You try not to notice the overwhelming pressure on you as you focus in on the lecture.

You never knew Quentin well. He never talked to you, never spoke about you, never even took a minute of his time to look at you. He was always to busy with his friends or hounding over Nancy. Granted, you never really paid much attention to him either. Until now, actually, it was like the two of you had never even glanced at each other. You two were just... different people in different worlds.

That was until about 2 weeks ago, when the cuts began to appear.

When your friends first noticed, you made up the excuse that your cat did it. When your parents noticed, you blamed it on tree branches cutting you on the walk to school. Everyone bought the lies... except Quentin. You could tell that he thought otherwise when he confronted you after school about 4 days ago.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day for you when you were walking home. The sun was up and the sky was clear. You were walking home slowly, not being in a rush to get inside. The sky was so beautiful that you had to take advantage. In fact, you were so preoccupied that you didn't notice a pair of footsteps following you._

_"You don't have a cat..."_

_You stopped dead in your air around you suddenly felt colder, despite it being a warm day. Turning around slowly, your eyes fell upon a tall boy with hair falling down his face. His eyes were shrouded in painted shadows, giving you the impression that he hasn't slept in a very long time. It was Quentin..._

_Plucking up enough courage, you ask him with a straight face "I'm sorry dude, what?"_

_"You don't have a cat. The cuts on your arms were from something else, something metal." Quentin gazed down at your arm. The sleeve was rolled down, but the red lines were still visible. Quickly, you hide your arms behind your back and take a defensive position_

_"You do you know that i don't have a cat? And how do you know if these were cut by metal? Have you been following me dude?" You demand. Quentin looked right into your eyes with rage. Not the angry kind, but the kind that still chilled you to your bone. The rage of disapointment. _

_"The reason I know you don't have a cat is simple. I work at the only pet shop in town. your family doesn't have one. Plus I have been scratched about a dozen times, and none of them look like that. They're to deep to be normal scratches, so the only other thing would be metal. Like a long sharp knife maybe, one that would fit a hand."_

_You take a step back, completely awestruck. As fast as lightning, you begin to think_

_"So Quentin... knows? About me and Freddy? Impossible... no wait, not impossible. Fuck, I forgot! Quentin was the one who battled and his girlfriend Nancy. Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! What to I do? I can't say shit or I'll be dead, and Freddy too."_

_Quentin keep his eyes trained on you, not blinking. His breathing was ragged and deathly. His body looked like it was ready to pounce. In a spurt of adrenaline, you blurt out._

_"Listen dude, I don't know you. Please... stay away from me. And stop creeping my family dude! Not natural!" _

_And without making a single hesitation, you turn around and begin to walk home again. Quentin didn't move, but he kept his stare until you reached the corner. He then turned around and began to walk the other way, both arms swinging angrily at his side_

_Flashback over_

"Ok class, you can be dismissed. Please finish your homework for tonight!"

Jumping up almost immediately, you begin to walk towards the small classroom door. Behind you, Quentin was following eagerly. He was keeping unnaturally close to you, and the guilt inside your stomach grew worse. (You were sleeping with the psychotic killer of his best friends)

The hallway was crowded. Students from all ages rushed to get to their final period. Seeing this as an advantage, you quickly move into the crowd. Quentin was still close behind you. Once or twice, you felt a tug at your backpack, as if someone was trying to reel you into them. Pushing forwards, you kept making your way through the bustling school, with Quentin still right behind you.

After what seemed to last forever, you lose him in the crowd. Sighing in relief, you make your way to your final class of the school day, history. Entering the larger classroom, you find that you're completely alone.

_Oh thank god. _you sit down in your normal desk and begin to pull out your textbook and binder. _One more minute of people and I might have killed everyone. Granted, that is not a bad idea._

As you were muttering to yourself, you didn't notice a white slip of paper that wasn't there before in your backpack rest upon a book..

The note flutters out of your bag as you pull out a small novel. It was a lined piece of paper folded over four times. Wondering, you pick it up. Did someone slip this into your bag? Maybe and admirer? No, not likely. You didn't really date much (besides Freddy obviously) Curiosity getting the better of you, you slowly unfold the paper and read what's inside.

The blood in your body turned into ice. your figure stood rigid and almost felt like it wasn't moving. Your heart was creeping into your throat and your pulse ran a mile a minute. Sweat began to produce from your brow, coating your face with warm liquid (lets all be mature here). Your hand began to shake as goosebumps crawled all over them.

_No, no... it can't be. Its impossible. God damn it, this can't be happening! Not now._

You read the note over and over. With each word you grew more worried and angry. People were beginning to pile into the room. You took no notice however. Fire began to flare up in you again, creating disturbing thoughts in your of anger and revenge. You felt deceived, compromised even. A plan began to unfold in your mind. One of revenge and pain.

Because in your hand was proof that Quentin needed to die...

_Dear (enter name here)_

_I know..._

_I know about why you get scars. I know why new ones appear every night. I know why you have become this way. And I don't like it._

_If you don't stop this relationship with Krueger, you can make sure that I will expose him and you to the police. You can also make sure that I will try with all my might to lock you up in an insane asylum, where you belong. There you could meet Nancy, and tell her what you have done. Maybe you'll even see her cry..._

_I don't know you very well, but I know you enough to care about your well being. Krueger is bad news, and he will destroy everything you love. Including yourself._

_I will be watching you every day_

_Quentin_

Freddy may have to teach you a trick or two tonight...

-x-

I know its not very long, but I still hope you enjoy. And thank you all so much for favoriting me! I am currently trying to think of new horror things I could do. Maybe even a ClariceXHannibel one shot. Would you guys read it? Let me know in the comments! Keep on rockin!

Midnightwolf72 out!

(BTW, I love you guys! Just thought I would let you know...)


	4. The Taste of Blood

The Taste of Blood

Chapter 4

Freddy has some new tricks to teach. And you have loose ends to tie up.

M for language and themes. See you at the end of the chapter!

-X-

Fury bubbled inside you all the way home from school.

It licked at your sides like acid, urging and whispering evil thoughts. It burned into your skull, embedding it with ideas of pain and torture. The overwhelming sense of urgency washed over you with every step you took. You mind kept racing with a thousand words per second.

_I need to make a plan. One that involves torture, lots of torture. And pain. Oh yes, the sweet sensation of pain. Freddy can do that... I know he can. There is no realm where he can't find Quentin. I will make sure of that!_

You rounded to corner to Elm Street, your street, and began to walk a little faster. The wind was blowing against you, as if to detour you from your path. But you were far to close to give up. Nothing could stop you now. It was like the anger had taken a control of its own, taking over your body. Your legs had become numb from walking so stiffly, but you couldn't care. The only thing you cared about right now was getting home.

Quentin was about to pay for his little threat.

His note, that you guessed he snuck into your bag, was still clutched in your talon-like fingers. You spent most of last period reading the small printed letters written on the paper, your anger and rage building up with each little word he wrote.

How dare he talk to you like this! He didn't know you, nor did he take the time to ever talk to you. Only when his "precious little" girlfriend was attacked did he even bother to take a glance. And that was only to blame you and Freddy for ever single death that has ever happened in the small town. He probably didn't even realize how everything that has happened, was his, and his parents fault.

Yes, Freddy told you all about that. How he did those crimes, and was killed without justice. Burned alive by the parents of Springwood, including your own. And all because the small children couldn't keep there damned mouths shut. Those people deserved to die, to suffer what Freddy had to suffer.

_Holy crap, whats happening to me? _

A small voice popped out of no where in the back of your mind. One that was not there before. It was like a smaller you, but kinder and softer. One who sounded like it could listen to reason. And it sounded familiar. With a sudden jolt, you realize that it WAS you. Before you met Freddy, before you changed...

But in almost an instant, the voice was drowned in screams of revenge and pain. The fire emitted once more, blazing more than ever. Your skull began to pound with pain, crushing your brain against the bone of your head.

Great, yet another headache...

To make things seem even worse, it felt like forever for the night to fall of Springwood. By that time, your headache had gotten worse and twice you had to avoid talking with your mother about you latest "issues". It was about midnight when you barricaded yourself in your room, blocking out any unwanted guests sneaking in. The blinds on your window were shut, so almost no light entered the dark chamber.

As you crawled into the ice cold sheets and got comfortable, you ran your final product through your head with a deep sense of satisfaction laying down in your heart.

_Ok, here we go. Get into the dream world, ask Freddy for a favor, trick Quentin into falling asleep, he dies, and we all live happily ever after. If it works..._

As you rest your head apon your pillow, exhaustion suddenly overcame you. The excitement of today must have override your fatigue, and now that everything was controlled and settled, you feel your eyes get heavier and heavier. Soon, the sounds of your room and the street began to fade away. The plan kept running through your head like a song on repeat, never ending words. Your body began to relaxed and weigh down on your bed sheets. You mind became fuzzy with every word that you spoke

_Get into the dream world, ask Freddy for a favor, trick Quentin into falling asleep, he dies, and we all live happily ever after. If it works..._

_Get into the dream world, ask Freddy for a favor, trick Quentin into falling asleep, he dies, and we all live happily ever after. If it works._

_Get into the dre- dream world, as- a-ask Freddy... plan..._

Slowly, you became so tired that thinking was no longer an option. You just allowed yourself to dream... to dream of nightmares...

...

A blast of hot steam made you jump back in surprise. Your whole body flung against a concrete wall, making you feel like you shattered all your bones. As you fell to the floor in pain, your eyes flicked open to analyze where you are.

You calm down a little when you recognized the surrounds, but your heart still beat as fast as a bullet. It looked like a factory. You had been here before once, when Freddy had brought you in with him into his lair. The metal wall pipes and the stingy pumps hung loosely on the marked walls, swinging when there was no wind to push them. Sounds of machines rotating and steam pouring out of leaks in the holes filled the dark red night made the world seem like a smaller place than it really was.

You groan as you stand up. _Damn! _You thought, _That hurt like hell. I have got to get a hold of myself! Well, at least Freddy was decent enough to give me clothes. Although I don't think green and red are my colors._

You shake yourself off and looked down at what Krueger had given you to wear. Usually when he visited you at night, he chose what you wore. This time he fitted you with a form fitting shirt that was not unlike his own, and skin tight, ripped pack pants... Almost like he knew that you meant business. and not the usual reason why you would come.

As you glanced up, you caught your reflection in a shinning metal pipe that was hanging right in front of you. Your skin looked as clear as a cloudless sky. The bags from oversleep disappeared from under your eyes, pronouncing the (enter eye color here) in them. You notice something else about them too. Flecks of red, almost like drops of blood, were sprinkled in them. Same with your hair, except it blended in almost subtly. In an instant, you realize this was your dream self. The person you always wanted to secretly be. Evil, un-wanting and dangerous. The red looked like the eternal fire had emerged slightly from the cold prison of your soul.

"I must say, you look hot in those clothes." Came a grizzly voice from behind you "Shame I'll probably tear those right off your body."

From the reflection, you see Freddy emerge from the steam. He came up behind you and wrapped his lengthy arms around you waist, pulling your figure into his own. Freddy's breath traveled from his mouth down to your neck, giving you the same goosebumps you always got when he was around. You smile slightly, and whisper quietly, "Mmm, you're probably right. Interesting clothing choice though."

Freddy laughed lightly behind you, "I thought it would be appropriate, given the circumstances of your lovely presence being here."

"Oh right," you suddenly remember why you came here in the first place. " I forgot. Freddy dear, I need you to do something for me..."

"And what would that be?" Freddy murmured quietly as he slowly began to nuzzle your neck, kissing it and sucking the tender skin. With each kiss and mark he left, you could feel a rising sense of warmth. Resisting the urge to moan, you summon up enough courage to say what came next.

"I want you to teach me how to kill people."

As soon as the words escaped your lips, the entire world seemed to have stopped. The steam escaping from the pipes ceased immediately, and the noise from the loud machines became as quiet as a summer breeze. Nobody moved or spoke, and the tension from the room shifted from sexual to anticipation. You didn't dare make a sound, and were painfully aware that Freddy had also stopped. In the reflection from the pipe, he hid his face under his hat so you couldn't see his reflection. You began to feel worried. _What if I said something wrong. What if he didn't want me to help. Oh crap, oh crap. I am sooo dead._

After several more moments of complete silence, Freddy spoke, which made you jump. His voice was calm, yet seemed controlled. It seemed to take a life of its own, leaping from his lungs to your sub-conscience,

"I love it when you play dirty like that."

Suddenly, you were swerved around and pressed up against a wall (which had appeared there very suddenly). Freddy Took both your wrists and held them above you head, as if in chains. His other hand remained on your waist, pulling you in closer. He attacked you lips full throttle, bruising them and making you gasp for air.

Kissing just as passionately, you raised you left leg in between his own. Freddy let out a lengthy moan, and drove in deeper.

In between kisses, he asked you in a husky voice. "Are you... sure... this is... what you want?"

You nodded quickly, "Yes. I want to make Quentin suffer. And who better to teach me than you?"

Freddy pulled back and gazed at you, an evil smiled played across his lips. For a moment, nothing happened. Then a sensation came across you. It was like the darkness was engulfing you in a spiral of shadows. It felt like you were lifting into the sky with a pair of invisible wings. You very quickly became dizzy and lightheaded. _We must be traveling across the dream world or something. _You think to yourself. _I gotta remember never to do this again… _Forcing yourself to close your eyes, you let out a moan of pain. Your knees suddenly felt weak and at the bridge of collapsing. Freddy seemed to know this and broke his grip on your wrists to hold you. After several more minutes, you finally felt the sensation go away. It seemed to leak from your mind down into your feet, chilling your blood at the same time, You waited until the ice melted away completely before opening your eyes.

You found yourself in another room in the factory, a smaller one with chains and stone walls. There was no door or windows, so nobody could get in or out. And you were completely alone… Freddy had disappeared. It was just you and the lonely walls. As you try to regain a sense of balance throughout your body, your mind ran a mile a minute. _Where the hell am I? Is this some kind of joke, because I don't find it very funny…_

When you final were able to stand properly, you heard a slight moan. When you turned behind you, you let out a small gasp.

A young girl, about your age, was chained up against the wall. Her body was marked with cuts and bruises. Burn marks scorched her face, completely disfiguring her other wise pretty face. Dirt and blood caked her lips and hair, giving you the impression that she had been her for a long time. She was conscience and heavily breathing with difficulty. When she heard you gasp, her head lifted up painfully. As soon as your eyes met, she began to cry and beg for help. With a jolt, you remember who this girl was.

"Athene?" you ask wearily. "Athene, is that really you?"

Athene was one of the girls who was your friend, but dumped you as soon as you turned dark. She was fairly kind and you guys often talked a lot. You really liked her, and you used to think that she liked you back. Now that she was here, you couldn't help feel sorry for her.

"Please!" Athene begged, "Please, let me free. I don't know where I am or who has taken me. I won't say a word to the police either! Please, just let me go!"

_Look at her, begging like a common stray. You don't need to listen to this._

A sudden voice spoke in your ear, making you jump in alarm. It was Freddy. He was not in the room with you, but somehow his voice was right in your ear. It was crisp and clear, like he was standing beside you. Athene could hear it too, because when he spoke she began to sob harder than ever before. "Don't listen to that voice! He's evil and malicious! Please, I'm your friend...!"

_Correction... WAS, your friend. _

"Don't listen to him! I still am!"

_This is your chance to prove yourself. _Freddy whispered, his voice cutting into your mind. _Take that knife in your hand and slither throat. Kill her, show me that you can take a life. Even someone's whom you used to care. Show me that you can be faithful to me and what I do. And that you truly want this._

You gazed down at your hand. A rusted knife had appeared there, one that was very sharp and could infect any cut that you made. Athene had stopped begging now, and resorted to quiet sobbing against the wall. The excitement and fury that was in you only minutes before this vanished, and was replaced by pressure to make a choice. You have never hurt anybody seriously, let alone killed someone you used to care about. And if you did, then what would be consequences?

_There is nothing to worry about. _Freddy assured you. _It will be fun. To feel the person's life leave their body in you fingers is like a melody of the most beautiful song. Do it, and we can go after Quentin next. _

A sudden anger at the name sparked throughout your entire body at the sound of Quentin's name. You raised your eyes at the figure huddled against the wall. She was shaking uncontrollably, and was crying louder and louder with each word spoken.

_Athene... _you think to yourself _My supposed friend. One of the many who decided that I was not cool enough for them. Well, I guess if someone has to pay, it should be her._

Almost on there own, you legs moved towards the girl. With each step, Athene shuddered and cringed back into the wall. Your mind clouded over so you couldn't properly think. The anger that raged through your blood pulsed violently. As you reached the broken girl and raised the rusted knife to her shaking throat, the voice that had appeared earlier in the day spoke up. "WAIT! Think about what your doing!"

But it was too late.

Blood dripped from the knife onto your arm, coating it in the red liquid. Athene's lifeless body slumped below, not moving and gushing blood. You just stared at it, realizing what you had done. You killed a person. You took a human life, felt the pulse leave her body in your hand. You were a monster...

And you _loved _it.

An evil smile played across your lips. The power, the control. Oh it was such a sweet first kill, and it was the most wonderful feeling. You raised your blood soaked arm and gazed all up and down it. Freddy was right, you had your first taste of blood, and it was delicious.

And now Quentin was ready to die by your hand.

-x-

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the delay with the new chapter. I have all lot of stuff going on right now and I haven't had much time to write. I promised the next chapter (Final Chapter), won't take as long.

Holy crap, thank you all for your support and sticking with me despite my horrible planning skills. Leave any suggestions for the final chapter and I promise I will filled them to the best of my abilities.

Midnightwolf72 out!


	5. Nightmares Unleashed

Nightime Visitor Final Chapter

Nightmares unleashed

For about the Major delay guys. Thank you too all who still doesn't hate me ='(

I am going to try and make this chapter as long as possible for you guys. So, you just killed Athene, and now its Quentin turn!

Rated M for gore and language

-x-

"I must say, I was surprised when you invited me over. I thought you hated me."

You turn away from making tea to face Quentin, with a fake look of sadness played out across your lips. "I just didn't realize how right you were about everything! Oh god, I feel like an idiot." you sobbed.

That was a flat out lie. You didn't feel anything except excitement and anticipation. You just needed Quentin to stay long enough so you could put your (Freddy's really) plan into action. And that required patience.

Quentin looked at you with an expression of pity. "Its ok. Freddy has a tendency to lie to people. And I'm more than welcome to help you defeat him. Tell me again, when did you realize he was bad news?"

"About two nights ago. He attacked me from behind. I only just got away." you lie tearfully. Fighting the urge to laugh, you force yourself to look into Quentin face. "I really thought I could trust him."

Quentin sighed and stood up. "You can never trust a psychopath."

Before you could stop him, Quentin then wrapped his arms around you and pulled in for a hug. Quickly, your killer instincts kicked in, and you had to stop yourself from digging your fingernails into his skin.

You groan inside your head. _Get off me you big idiot. I don't need your pity or affection. Only your blood._

Neither of you moved for quite a while. Quentin was too busy crying on your shoulder, and you were to busy picking the perfect place to drive a knife into. After what felt like an eternity, Quentin finally let go.

"I'm sorry for acting like this..." Quentin murmured, wiping the tears off his face, "It just, ever since Nancy...

And he began on a long speech about his girlfriend and the hardships they suffered. Rolling your eyes, you turned back to the drinks on the kitchen counter. Two small cups, one for you and one for Quentin, were filled about 3/4 full of tea. Looking over your shoulder to make sure that Quentin was still blabbing on, you quickly pull out a bottle of sleep aid and pour it into both cups. Silently replacing the bottle, you then stir both cups to mix the two substances, a devilish smiled played out on your lips. If only Quentin knew what was coming his way.

When Quentin stopped talking, you took that as an chance. You turned back around, you face full of sadness and concern, and thrusted the cup into his hands. "That sounds terrible. Here, drink up!"

Quentin eyed the cup in his hand wearily. _Damn it, he still doesn't trust me._

"Anything wrong?" you ask in a dangerously sweet voice. Quentin shook his head and set his cup down. "Don't like tea much, thats all." he grumbled. Of course you don't you idiot. you angrily think. "Do you want anything else? Coffee, water?"

"No thanks." he mumbled. _Shit... I may need to resort to plan B._

"Hey, I didn't poison that cup if thats what your thinking. Here, lets switch, I haven't drunk out of mine yet." You take Quentin's cup off the table and replaced it with your own. You watched as he gingerly took it and took a sip out of it. You couldn't resist smiling this time. Quentin noticed, unfortunately, and asked suspiciously "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. Its just, I'm glad your here thats all." you say, taking a sip from the cup yourself. The sweet tea washed into your mouth, then poured down your throat. You could barely taste the sleep aid.

"You know, Quentin." you say, as he took another tentative sip from the cup. "I must ask you, how did you kill Freddy the first time?"

"Well," he started, calmly "Nancy and I went to the school where he worked to see if we could prove his innocence. Instead, we learned that he was guilty. Guilty of everything. Then Nancy devised a plan to bring him into the real world. When she did, I set the school on fire and Nancy sliced Krueger. We thought he was dead. God, were we wrong. We only weakened him."

Quentin then drained his cup, as you did (but slower). You watched as Quentin swayed where he was for a moment, then sit down. You yourself were becoming dizzy, but you manage to set the cup down. "Come on, you look sick. Lets go to my room." you say. Quentin nodded and stood up. You wrapped your arm around his shoulder and began to lead him upstairs, meanwhile trying to fight off the effects of the medicine. You wouldn't need sleeping till later.

When you guys finally reached your room, Quentin flopped onto your bed, breathing heavily. You shut your bedroom door and staggered over to where he was lying. While you sat on the bed, Quentin murmured out of the corners of his mouth, "What the hell was in that drink?"

You smiled and lied down next to Quentin. Your eyes were becoming heavier and heavier to keep open, and you felt like nothing would feel better than to shut up and go to sleep. Quentin rolled over onto his side, his face frozen in terror. He said your name with fear in every letter. "What did you do?" he asked.

Turning to face him, you allowed yourself to smile bigger, almost cat like. Tears began to roll down his face, as he suddenly realized what was happening. "No..." he whispered. "Please, I can't.."

"Remember when you said to not trust a psychopath?" you whisper, closing your eyes slowly. Your mind had become very fuzzy, and everything had began numb. You could only imagine Quentin was feeling the same way.

"You just did."

Thats when you decided that it was time to stop fighting. It was time to meet Freddy.

...

You awoke to a deafening scream. You sat upright, prepared to fight. But you calmed down when you realized it was only Quentin next to you. You stand up quickly, wiping the dust of yourself. Tonight, you were wearing tight black pants and shirt with a fully equipped hunting belt, lined with different variations of knives. Glancing around, you regonize where Freddy had place you guys. It was the epi-center of the entire factory. Long pipes and gauges lined the right side of the wall, while lockers and a large mirror faced the other side.

In the reflection, you catch a glimpse of yourself. You looked the same from when you killed Athene; red tint in your hair and eyes. But you looked older, and more knowledgeable. Like time in the dream world had aged you. Quentin let out another scream. Turning around, you say angrily "God, will you please shut up?"

Quentin stood up and swirled around to face you; his face was full of anger and fear.

" YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?" he screamed at you.

"I think I just drugged you and pulled you too your doom." you reply calmly, looking around. _Where the hell is Freddy? He was supposed to meet up here._

"YES, YOU DID! NOW WE'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE!"

"Correction, you're going to die."

"ARGGGHHH." Quentin roared with frustration. "I SHOULD HAD NEVER TRUSTED YOU. GOD, I AM SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"And your just realizing this now?" you retorted, trying to push his buttons. Quentin growled and turned all around, evidently trying to find a way to get out. Pointless searching.

"Look, I'm going to give you one last chance." Quentin said, trying to keep his anger down. He turned to face you again, his expression stony and tear ridden, "Help me find a way to kill Kruger and get out of here, and save yourself." This made you angry.

"Ok, listen up." you say, you anger beginning to rise once more "First of all, I don't want to be saved, I don't need saving, and I won't help you. Whatever you get, you deserve. You condemned yourself when you blabbed to your parents about Freddy. I'm just here to enjoy the show."

"Second of all, you never cared about me. You don't know me. You never even got off your lazy ass to learn anything about me! Did you know I love water? Probably not. The only reason you even glanced at me was because I had found someone. Someone you didn't like. And you took it upon yourself to take him away from me, to take away my happiness. Do you know how selfish that is! I never even did anything to you. Now, I shall enjoy watching you die!"

Quentin watched as every word poured out of your mouth. His expression changed from stony to angry once more. His eyes flared up, and you could almost see his fury erupt from his chest.

Suddenly, In one swift moment, Quentin lunged at you. His hands found their way to your throat as he flung you against the wall. You had barely enough time to react properly, so you were trapped in his gripped. You thrashed around, trying to escape his death grip, but Quentin was too strong. His eyes locked onto yours as he began to squeeze, sucking the breath out fo your lungs.

You tried to gasp, but nothing came out; he had to much of a grip on you. Desperately, you try to reach for a knife on your belt, but Quentin pinned your hands above you head with one hand. His eyes were filled with anger, and oddly distant. His expression never broke as he began to drain the life out of you. In one final attempt, you manage to choke out the words "F-Fre-ddy!". At this, Quentin smiled a smile that was not his own. It was evil. "Where's your hero Krueger now? Huh, where is your "True love"? ".

"Right here ass hole."

Suddenly, you felt Quentin's hands leave your throat. You fell to your knees, eyes closed desperately gasping for air, thankful for the release of pain. Your heart began to slow down, and your mind began to speed up. You were unaware of what was happening in front of you. Your only focus was calming down.

You jump as a hand gripped your shoulder. Sensing a trap, you leap back, your hand reaching for a knife. You sigh in relief, as you realize it was only Freddy.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. You nod and looked up all and down at him. Something was different about Freddy. His eyes weren't icy blue, and his teeth weren't normal. They were jagged and sharp, like a cats; his eyes were a beetle black. Blood splayed across his shirt and glove, dripping down and forming a pool at his feet. You couldn't tell if it was his own or Quentin's. Freddy sighed in relief. You look him in the eye, "Is that... your blood?"

"Huh?" he looked down on himself. "Oh, no. I had to cut up that little bitch to make him stop struggling. He ran off though. Here, won't do us any good to sit around."

Freddy put out a hand, and you took it graciously. Upon standing up, Freddy pressed his lips against yours. As you kissed back, you notice that even his lips felt different. They were colder and thinner than usual. If possible, it felt even better than before. These were the lips of a killer.

After what felt far too soon, Freddy pulled back, his mouth split into a wide grin. You smile back, knowing all to well what that smile meant.

"Lets see how much fun we can have with Quentin, eh?"

...

It didn't take you two long to find out where Quentin was. His ragged breathing and yelps of pain were like a beacon the night. You two remain hidden though, in the shadows. You watched as Quentin kept circling around, trying to figure out where to go, all the while murmuring "Gotta wake up... I just gotta!" He was like a rat in the maze, although there was no end point.

When Quentin emerged into a more open area, thats when you two decided to strike. It was a circular room, with nothing but running machines in it. The noise was loud and very annoying, but that was the last thing on your mind. You careful select a knife from your belt as Freddy sealed the door behind Quentin. After choosing a rather sharp one, you let out a giggle as Quentin panicked and circled the room. Oh, it was sooo fun to watch him struggle.

"OK, ASS HOLES, I HAD HAVE ENOUGH! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Quentin screamed into the ceiling. Freddy glanced at you and gave that "Ready?" nod. You nodded back and emerge from the shadows, Freddy in your wake. Quentin turned around quickly. Despite his determined look, you could still see he was shaking in fear. Laughing lightly, you turn to Freddy, "I think you should do the honours."

Freddy smiled back at you and walked towards Quentin. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

And with that, an epic battled ensued.

You watched by as Freddy and Quentin battled it out, just itching to get a chance to jump in. Quentin was pretty skilled at avoiding the knived gloves, but Freddy was fast than Quentin. Twice, he stuck him in the back. Yet, somehow, Quentin was alive.

As Freddy dug his fingers into Quentin arm, the scared teenager gasped out "NANCY! HELP ME!"

Freddy laughed, "That bitch can't help you now. After what I did to her mother, she won't be able to help."

"You.." Quentin lunged back at Freddy, ready to fight once more. Freddy took with enthsuasim, grinning like a lunatic.

As the two people swerved and swung at each other, you couldn't help but feel something else was here. Shaking it off, you focus back on the fight. Freddy had managed to throw Quentin off. Quetin's back was to you, exposed and bleeding. Taking this as an opening, you raise your knife up, getting ready to lodge it in-between his shoulder blades. Finely, you were ready to take you revenge. You lunge at Quentin, the knife falling down.

"NOOO!" a woman's scream echoed through the air. Suddenly, you felt a figure tackle you to the ground. As you fell, the knife clattered out of your hand. Then you hear a crack and felt pain in you head; you had hit your head on the concrete floor. For a moment, you couldn't focus.

"What... what the hell? HOW ARE YOU HERE?" Freddy's voice reached your ears. You sit up quickly, another knife in your hand. Whoever tackled you was going to pay. You never anticipated the person standing there, facing Freddy and Quentin, to have a machete in her grip. You also never imagined that the person standing there...

would be Nancy.

Whenever you saw Nancy at school, she would always look her best. Not this time though; her hair was matted and knotted; her clothes were dirty. Her face was scratched and bruised, but dead set and determined. She glared at Freddy with a expression of deepest loathing.

"Nancy, you came!" Quentin said, his voice shaking. Freddy was shaking too, but this time in anger.

"Yes," she said calmly. "I heard you calling me. I was already at your house when I heard it. So I grabbed this from your shed and then knocked myself out. Somehow, I managed to find you here. I had escaped from the Mental Facility when I got you letter about the person that Freddy had seduced. I imagine this is them." she motioned at you on the floor.

At that moment, you leapt up to a standing position. Freddy moved towards you, his eyes never leaving Nancy. Quentin walked towards Nancy, a stupid grin on his face. _Even in the face of danger, he was always a sucker for love. Idiot..._

"Well, now that your here, we can kill them both." Quentin said. Nancy glanced at him, then turned her attention back on your two.

"I guess that would be best. Now, ready to finish what we started Freddy?" Nancy raised the machete in her hand. Freddy growled in his throat, "Bring it bitch."

The heat of battle had erupted once more. Freddy lunged at Nancy, his glove outstretched. She avoided the attack and began to back up against the wall, her eyes searching for a place to strike.

Meanwhile, you took up Freddy's place, and began to attack Quentin. You weren't as fast as Freddy, but you managed to nick him in the chest. Quentin leapt back, his eyes wide. You pressed forward, a rush of adrenaline pulsing through your brain. _Just keep trying to slash him_. you thought _You'll get his throat that way._

Ducking, you slashed Quentin's stomach, this time deeply cutting him. His blood sprayed across your face, showing it in warmth. Quentin gasped out in pain and stopped. Taking this as an opening, you plunged your knife into his chest. Or tried too, at least. It missed and ended up in his shoulder. A yell of pain still escaped his lips, and a deep satisfaction emerged in you. Taking another knife, you aim it at his heart.

_I'm finely going to do it_. You thought happily, getting ready to puncture the skin _I will finely get my revenge._

A chilling scream took you away from your thoughts. Swerving around, you see Nancy fall to the ground, with Freddy standing over her, looking victorious. Her throat was bleeding, and it was only a matter of time before she died.

"Yes! Great job dear!" You yell out in glee. Freddy turned around to smile at you, but let out a pained yell "BEHIND YOU!"

But by then it was too late. Your voice escaped you as a suddenly rush of pain, started at your stomach, suddenly flew right through your body; Tears began to pool in your eyes at the pain. You look down, and let out a gasp. Poking out of your stomach, coated in your own blood...

was the knife that fell to the floor. Quentin... had stabbed you while your back was turned.

In that moment, you felt your knees buckle and you fell to the floor. You mind had gone fuzzy once more, and you were very unaware of what was happening. All you could hear was screaming and a dull thud. You watched as your own blood pooled around your body; everything was beginning to feel cold and numb at the same time. The initial pain was quickly being swept away from your body with your blood. With every passing second, your mind got foggier and foggier; your eyes were beginning to feel heavier. Soon, you would fall into an eternal sleep.

Suddenly, you felt a pair of muscular arms lift you up bridal style. Painfully, you look up. Freddy was looking down on you, his face covered in blood and tears. His eyes had returned to their normal blue, and his teeth too. "Freddy?"

"Shhh... sh, its going to be al right." he reassured you, looking over the damage. But you knew that was a lie.

"Freddy..." you start again, but Freddy cut you off with a kiss. It felt warm, the only warm thing in your body. Your eyes had begun to feel heavier. When you broke off, you felt tears fall on your face; Freddy was crying silently. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." he wept.

"Freddy, shut up." he looked up at you surprised. You continued on, struggling to find your breath. "Look, I have had the month of my life. You showed me a whole knew side of things, and I thank you for it. This is not your fault. I love you Freddy... and I always will." Freddy sobbed quietly.

"Death isn't that bad." he reassured you. "Its almost like sleeping. Go ahead, close your eyes." You close your eyes, waiting. Your mind was going blank, and everything was slowing down. Your could still feel Freddy's tear drops on your face.

"Maybe hell will have a nice river?" you say. Freddy laughed lightly and pressed his head against yours. And as you slowly felt yourself slip into the eternal slumber, you could still feel him holding onto you, shaking uncontrollably. Just before sinking down into the ground, you heard him whisper to your now lifeless corpse.

"I love you"

The end

-x-

Don't hate me l-I

thanks you for all the positive reviews. and sorry about making your die. There is a Clarice and Hannibal Story coming your way, so look out for it! Thanks you too all who stuck by me and pushed me to keep writing! Thank you :D

Midnightwolf72 out 3


End file.
